Because of you
by Midnight City
Summary: Summary: It’s been five years since Sasuke left Kohona to avenge his family. One night Sasuke goes into this innclub and guess whom he’s sees? Late night chats, singing and a confession. Now into a three part! COMPLETE!
1. Because of you

Summary: It's been five years since Sasuke left Kohona to avenge his family. One night Sasuke goes into this inn/club and guess whom he's sees? Late night chats, singing and a confession all in an one shot

Don't own Naruto or the lyrics to 'I can't live (if living is without you) lyrics by Mariah Carey

So it's…25 times 8 carry the 6 and add the 2 plus the 45 and…. Readers: JUST TELL US THE DAMN ANSWERS! Sheesh…what rude readers we have today Readers: (Evil glare) OKAY! Five years! Five damn years since the damn Uchiha left Kohona left to avenge his family aka the mental crazy brother. Okay five years later, he killed his brother, destroyed Orochimaru and the hidden sound village. So now he's on his way to Kohona as of course he completed his first goal Kill the brother and now the second restore the clan…and of course you need a girl…But he needs a girl he knows…Sakura… It's been five years he can never get that name out of his head. Pink hair, Emerald orbs…No matter what he'd do that name still stuck in his head…well it was a nice nightfall and Sasuke saw an inn. Well why not! He can stay there for the night, eat, sleep, go to Konoha and try to live regular life minus the ANBU team trying to have his head on a silver and gold platter and having the Hokage doing something horrific but let's not think of the bad things and move on? Ne?

So Sasuke checked in the inn and went to his room, He laid on his bed thinking about…until he heard faint cheering

'What the hell is that?' Sasuke thought. So finding out he went downstairs

Downstairs….

Downstairs was a little club. Many Shinobis and random travelers had their eyes on someone…Oh my god! It couldn't be!

A pink haired girl with lovely emerald eyes was on stage holding a microphone. Her hair was nice tied into a ponytail leaving a few strands. She had a white long sleeved shirt with a black pleated mini skirt, which showed of her curves. (It's the classic let's give Sakura curves and make her guy worthy writings!) She was sitting on a stool.

"Um…thank you for letting me come and sing" Sakura said shyly. The crowd cheered as the music started. Sasuke very curious sat on a chair and watched.

No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way this story goes,  
you always smile...  
But in you eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

Sasuke was amazed. He never knew Sakura could sing this well. Well no duh Sasuke you ignored her! It's your entire fault…now you learned one thing tonight Sasuke! But he wonders why she sang this song…it seemed too familiar…

No I can't forget tomorrow  
when I think of all my sorrows

Sakura's eye caught something familiar. Onyx eyes staring at her. It couldn't be? This has to be a dream. But she's singing so she better sing the damn song or she'll mess up. She's not the best Medic Nin and singer in Konoha for nothing!

When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know

I cant live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore   
Can't live  
If living is without you  
can't give,  
I can't give anymore

Onyx and emerald eyes locked on each other as if they could never escape. 

Well, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way this story goes,  
You always smile  
But in you eyes your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
Can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live,  
I can't give anymore

Ohhhhhh (No can't live)  
No no no (No I can't live)  
I can't live (No can't live)  
If living is without (No I can't live)  
I can't live (No can't live)  
I can't give anymore (No I can't live)

The song was over and Sakura took a deep breath. Cheers and whistles came from the crowd but nothing from Sasuke. Just a friendly smirk. He got up and left.

Later on…

Sakura was putting equipment while Sasuke spied on her

"Sasuke come on I can sense your Charka" Sakura said as she put wires in a bundle and put them in a box and gathered more wires

"It's been awhile," Sasuke said quietly as he sat on a chair watching Sakura put more equipment away

"I know…" Sakura replied. It was really quiet in the room. There were some things that were on Sasuke's mind. One was how she took the –Kun suffix out of his name. Two was how Sakura can sing so well and three was what the hell is she doing here!

"Sakura…you sing well" Sasuke said quietly 'Dope! That was smooth…'

"Thanks…I started singing when I was young. It helps me to relax and takes things of my mind" Sakura said. She was lifting some sound boxes. It was light as a feather. All those trainings from Tsunade were well worth it. She had the super strength and the healing plus the voice. Ah… life was treating her like a goddess.

Sakura's words made Sasuke think even more 'I started singing when I was young. It helped me to relax and take things of my mind? What does that mean? Does that mean…she's trying to forget about…. me?' Sasuke thought.

It took awhile for Sakura to put the stuff away without Sasuke's help…what an evil bastard…He was in deep thought…Wow…he's evil…

Sakura was now sitting across Sasuke. It was quiet again Sakura reading a scroll and Sasuke in deep thought while staring at her. Sasuke better say something or I'll make him…

"What's in the scroll?" Sasuke asked

"Curious are we?" Sakura smirked. Sasuke scowled

"Alright then take it easy…it's the dates I need to be with."

"Huh?"

"I mean the dates where I need to go to sing. People heard about me and want me to sing at their clubs or inns. The next time I sing is tomorrow at the Konoha Karaoke place"

It was quiet again when someone came in the room…. He had Jet-black hair swept to the side and blue eyes. He was wearing ninja clothes (I was lazy to type about his attire)

"Oi! Sakura-Chan! Oh good you're done. Taro-san says to get to sleep so we can leave early...and who is that guy?"

"Just a friend and yeah I got it…" Sakura said

"Okay then…Later" He walked out

"Who is that guy?" Sasuke asked

"Just a friend" Sakura blushed and Sasuke can see it

"That's the understatement of the year"

"I'm serious! He's just a friend and nothing more." Sakura blushed even pinker

"Hn…"

It became silent yet again…I hate the silence…Reader: Then write something damn it! Find I will!

Sakura was humming a tune and this perked Sasuke up. He could hear the words a bit. It got louder until Sakura was in tune…

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Sasuke stared at her. This song was quite different.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

At that part tears were coming. Sakura blinked and then they were gone. You see when she sings this song this part makes her want to break down but she got used to this.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"Oh my god! I didn't mean to sing in front of you…" Sakura chuckled. Sasuke stared at her. "Sorry it just came out…but I think that was…about you towards me"

"What?"

"Uh…you see that was I was feeling like that. Our Genin years and this song were connected in a way. I was weak you were strong. If a cry from me came out you pointed it out saying I was annoying and weak. I took to heart and because of you I learn to play on the same side, to become stronger-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke embraced

"Don't talk like that. You're not weak or annoying or-What am I saying?" Sasuke let Sakura got roughly

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura said angrily

"It's nothing" And with that he left

'What is up with him? That bastard…' Sakura thought

The next day…

Sasuke woke up early, packed his things and going on his way but gasped when he saw Sakura. She was sitting on a chair in the main area where she was singing last night…and wait where was she going again? Oh that's right! Back to Kohona! Wait he was going to Kohona too! What if? But it'll be too risky if they went together.

"Sakura!"

"Hm? Oh hey Sasuke"

Sasuke sat beside Sakura

"I thought you left"

"I'm still waiting for Taro-kun and Jiro-Kun to get ready," Sakura stated

"Sakura about last night…Do you still think of me like that I mean I-"

"I guess so…"

Sasuke was about to embrace Sakura but Sakura moved away and Sasuke met the floor.

"Sasuke well because of you I really do think of you like that…Cold-hearted and selfish. It took me a long time to realize it…I'm sorry but it's what I really feel about you. I now realized that my love for you was just a childhood crush!" Sakura said

"Are you serious?" Sasuke seethed. Before you know it Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sasuke let go! I have to go soon! Sasuke!"

"Not until you have to hear what I have to say first" Sasuke said in a cold tone and Sakura was heard no more…

"Good. Sakura…I have something to confess…I-I…uh…Love you!"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" Sasuke seethed

"Sasuke I-I…d-don't….l-love you"

Sasuke let Sakura go and gave her a cold stare

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry but you heard me…but that's how I truly feel about you…but we can always be friends even if you are a missing Nin. Or not. Sasuke…"

Sasuke bowed his head down. His bangs covered his eyes. He shoved Sakura, grabbed his things and left. Sakura could only stare. A tear came out with led to more tears.

"That's the way it has to be…" Sakura whispered

"Sakura-chan?" Said a voice. Sakura quickly dried her tears and turned her head. Taro and Jiro were there

"It's time to go come on…" Said Taro "You okay?"

"I'm fine…let's go" Sakura smiled.

Middle of nowhere…

'Why? I confessed and what do I get? Nothing! I protected her, risked my life for her and confessed to her and all I get is a rejection? How could she…' Sasuke thought angrily. He looked up at the bright sky. Then he bent his head down. A silent tear rolled his cheek. Sasuke didn't notice this until more tears came flowing. Sasuke growled and wiped away until he realized something….

"We can't be together…."

End

MN: What do you think? Continue on?


	2. Everything

Since I got people wanting me to continue I will!

Reader: Yippee!

MN: Shaddap…anyways…I don't own Naruto

Readers: EVIL!

MN: SHUT UP!

Inner MN: HELL YEAH! YOU GO GIRL!

MN: My inner MN is awesome!

Don't own Naruto or the lyrics mentioned

Okay where did we left off?

Little ninja smartass boy: The part where Sakura rejects her lover?

Oh yeah…that's right…. Ahem Anyways…. We knew last time Sasuke was rejected BIG time by Sakura who smart enough to reject him so let's give the girl a medal! HOORAY! I'm kidding! So Sakura made a bad move so what? Readers: JUST TYPE THE STORY DOWN! Sheesh…okay then…. stupid people…

So it was a year since the two saw each other. Well Sakura still sings, doing missions for the hokage aka Tsunade and working in the hospital or in other words she was busy. She has a fanboy club all asking her out and such but Sakura rejected them but they keep coming back. Oh the pity for these fanboys.

And the others? Well let me type it down…

Naruto and Hinata are engaged (3 cheers!)

Neji and Tenten are married (Hooray for them)

Ino and gasp! Shikamaru are hitched (aka they are married and whoop!)

Even Rock Lee and this girl are going out! (The girl is almost like a female version of Rock Lee!)

Gaara, Temari and the Kankuro were doing fine in the village of hidden sound

Kiba still a wild man and Akumaru died in a mission but got a new puppy named Kano

Shino still has his bugs

Itachi and the other bad people CoughOrochimarucough all died a miserable but painful death

And the people in Kohona are happy and carefree

The hokage still drinks more sake and Shizune is her assistance

Kakashi and Shizune are engaged

Same with Asuma and Kurenai

And that's pretty much it…

Oh wait I forgot Sasuke! Well the Hokage and the villagers forgave him because he killed his brother, killed Orochimaru and the whole sound village and the sound Nins. He's an ANBU captain and is now a Jounin. He hasn't Sakura since he got rejected and those words stung him and took it to heart. He had his fangirls doubled and still chasing him and Sasuke ignored them…well when they see him he was chased by a mob of

Them. And of course he thinks of Sakura

Ain't that sweet?

Sakura on the other hand had been into deep thinking about Sasuke. Sure he confessed he loved her but she only thinks of him as a friend. (It's vice versa! Sakura in love with Sasuke but Sasuke feels nothing for her and now Sasuke in love with Sakura and Sakura feels nothing for him this'll be interesting!) One part of her screams FRIEND! While the other screamed SOUL MATES! It was a war inside of her. But who's winning she'll never know. Many people tell her to follow her heart. She did that and the heart screamed out CHOOSE AND MOVE ON DAMN IT! Sheesh…this wasn't to be easy…after she rejected Sasuke She felt bad but she thinks they weren't really good for each anyway…But her heart would ache when she thinks of him and thinking of the rejection made it hurt even more but let's continue shall we?

Well tonight was the Kohona festival. A festival when Kohona was founded. There would be food, games, and entertainment…. yes the works. And one thing too! Sakura would be the main attraction because she's going tossing of course! And everyone would not want to miss it out! Well except for one person and we all know who that is! Sakura chose out three songs to sing. One was special but we won't tell you until you keep reading.

So right now Sakura was getting for the festival. She, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were helping her

"I'm so nervous!" Sakura said as Ino did her hair. And BTW Sakura's hair was up to her midback.

"Don't be Sakura-chan" Tenten said simply as she helped Ino with her hair

"No I mean you guys will here for the first time! Same with all the others!" Sakura said in a shaky but crazy minded voice (crazy minded voice I made it up!)

"So? I can't wait! I hear you have an amazing voice!" Tenten said excitedly. "There! Now look in the mirror!" Sakura turned her head and gasped. Her hair was nicely done in a bun with a French twist and chopsticks sticking out. Just like a Japanese princess.

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura squealed.

"It's no problem Sakura-chan" Hinata said softly. Throughout the years Hinata stopped stuttering.

"So come on! We have to get ready!" Ino declared

"Yeah!"

Half an hour…

The girls got ready and boy do they look pretty!

Ino was wearing a yellow Kimono with flowers scattered on the Kimono and were red. The obi/sash was Red. She was wearing black slippers and her hair was still in the ponytail with a pink ribbon tied.

Hinata had a blue Kimono with baby blue ocean waves making it look like the ocean and there were some tropical fish swimming. Her obi was silver with a gold ribbon tied to her waist. She too had the black slippers and her hair was long and in a bun.

Tenten's kimono was forest green with some red flower petals scattered on it. Her obi was pink and a gold ribbon was tied around it. Her hair was let down.

"Awww! You look beautiful Tenten-chan" Ino Squealed

"Not like you Ino" Tenten replied

"Both of you look beautiful" Hinata said

"You too" Ino and Tenten said

"Hey forehead girl! We wanna see what you look like!" Ino called

"Hey! And no way I don't look that good!"

"Come out before I make you!" Ino shouted

"NO!"

"That's it" Ino went into the bathroom and grabbed Sakura. She stumbled right in front of the girls.

"Wow Sakura-chan you look amazing"

Sakura blushed and looked down on the floor. She had a dress like Kimono on. It was pink in color with wide sleeves and a darker shade of pink for the Cherry blossoms scattered on the outfit. The obi was Pastel green and a red ribbon was tied around her waist. Her shoes were black flat heels.

"You look amazing Sakura!" All the girl glomped her

"Hey! I need breathing space! GAH!" All the girls stopped glomping her and Sakura took a deep breath.

"That's better now let's go! The guys are still waiting and we don't have the time!" Sakura said

"Oh yeah…" said the three girls

At the festival…

The girls met up with the guys and were split up. Leaving poor Sakura all by her lonesome self. But of course she has to go to the stage and get ready as her show was at 7:00 PM. Getting the stage ready and with Taro and Jiro as guitarist and drummer…. oh wait we didn't give you the appearance

Taro had jet-black hair short and spiked. His Konoha headband was on his waist. His eyes were midnight blue. He wore Black shorts, a navy blue t-shirt, bandages on his left thight and right arm. His Kunai holster was on his waist and the Jounin vest.

Jiro was the ninja who told Sakura she had to sleep. Same jet-black hair but his was swept to the side and his eyes were a light shade of blue. Both Taro and Jiro were twins but you can tell with the eyes. He had Black pants, a red muscle top, Jounin vest, Bandages on his arms and a Kunai Holster on his hip. The Konoha headband was on his forehead.

"Ready Sakura-chan?" Jiro asked. He had a slight crush on Sakura…or is it?

"Yeah…"

"And now the woman you've been waiting for…. SAKURA!" The Hokage announced. Sakura got on the stage. Jiro on guitar and Taro on drums and some guy in keyboards and another guy on bass.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Time to go on stage!" Taro had a gruff voice. He was kinda like Sasuke but nicer.

Sakura nodded and got up on stage. She gasped and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. There were TONS of people all waiting to hear Sakura

"Go Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheered

Tenten, Ino and Hinata were cheering for her as well.

And OMG! Sasuke was there! Wait…SASUKE WAS THERE! Sakura was about to faint but kept her composure. What was he doing here? Anyways…

"Well…uh thanks for having me here and now here's the first song…everything! Taro HIT IT!" Sakura said in a microphone and pointed at Taro. Taro obeyed and the drums started playing, following by Jiro, the guy on bass and lastly the keyboards, music started playing…

Ayo ladadayo ladeeda  
sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you

You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

So far it was going good. Most of the people cheered for her. Some were actually dancing but Sakura was not interested her eyes were locked on Sasuke's eyes. Emerald meet Onyx, green met obsidian eyes. Sasuke was giving a cold glare while Sakura gave him a hurt look but her eyes were on the crowd

Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah Yay  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you

You see in a way

I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late  
Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?

This was the homestretch…she was almost done…Just pray there are no mess ups or anything

You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you're giving me nothing  
And if you're ready to be  
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
ladeeda

Sakura finally finished the song. Cheers and whistles were heard.

"Thank you!" They closed the curtain and Sakura was getting ready for the second song, which will mean putting away the equipment. It took a few minutes. The crowd cheered again but Jiro and Sakura on stage

"For the next one we're having a duet!" Sakura cheered

"So folks of Kohona enjoy this one!" Jiro finished. The music played again and sakura started

(Italics will be Sakura singing and Bold for Jiro)

Love is life  
And life is living  
Its very special

oooh  
baby don't go  
Baby don't go  
Yeahhh

Baby don't go  
Baby don't go  
yeahhh  
baby don't go  
Baby don't go

Yeah yeah

Its such a shame but I'm leaving  
Cant take the way ur mistreating me  
And it's crazy but oh baby  
It don't matta whatever don't phase me

I don't believe u wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I jus had my last real kiss  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
Wait a minute don't bounce baby  
Lets talk about this

well I'm bouncing and I'm out son  
I gotta leave you alone

Cuz I'm good  
Holding down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on line  
So without me you'll be fine, right?

All my pride is all I have  
pride is what u had, baby girl I'm what's u have  
you'll be needing me but too bad  
be easy, don't make decisions when ur mad  
the path u chose to run alone  
I kno ur independent u can make it on ur own  
here with me u have a home  
time is of the essence, why spend it alone?

the nights I've waited up for you, promises you made about  
Coming through, so much time u wasted, thats why I had to replace u

it makes a cat nervous the thought of settling down,  
Especially with me I was creeping all over town. I thot my tender  
Touch could lock ya down, I knew I had you as cocky as that sounds  
The way u used to giggle right before I put it down, it's better when ur  
Angry come here I'll prove it now (come here)

stop playing, u gaming, I got to leave u alone

Cuz I'm good  
Holding down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on line  
So without me you'll be fine, right?

All my pride is all I have  
pride is what u had, baby girl I'm what's u have  
you'll be needing me but too bad  
be easy, don't make decisions when ur mad  
the path u chose to run alone  
I kno ur independent u can make it on ur own  
here with me u have a home  
time is of the essence, why spend it alone?

People make mistakes, to make up, to break up, to wake up  
Cold and lonely, and chill baby u kno me, u love me, I'm like ur homie,  
Insteada beefing come hold me, I promise I'm not a phony, don't bounce  
Baby, consol me, come here

Nothin u can say to me that can change my mind, I gotta let u go  
Now, Nothin will ever be the same, so just go on ur way, go ahead and do  
Ur thing now, and theres no more to explain to me ya kno, I know ya game  
Im not feelin' what you do(and I'm good) so I'm bouncing and  
Im announcing (I'm good) I gotta leave u alone yeah yeah

All my pride is all I have  
pride is what u had, baby girl I'm what's u have  
you'll be needing me but too bad  
be easy, don't make decisions when ur mad  
the path u chose to run alone

I kno ur independent u can make it on ur own  
here with me u have a home  
time is of the essence, why spend it alone?

We both finished and the sighed. Jiro got off the stage while Sakura stayed on.

"For the last song…I dedicated to...a friend" Sakura smiled

Soft music played while couples are starting to dance. Sakura sighed and started to sing

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

_Chorus:_  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

_Chorus_

_Repeat chorus_  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

Sakura was finished and Sasuke was gone! He must have left during the second song.

"Thank you everyone!" Sakura cried

Claps, whistles and cheers were her response

With the gang…

"SAKURA!" Ino glomped Sakura "That was beautiful!"

"I loved your performance Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"Me too" added Hinata

"Not bad" Replied Neji

"I love it!" added Tenten

Sakura blushed. All her friends loved the song

"But for the last song who was it for?" Tenten asked

"Oh…One of my friends" Sakura smiled. (We all know who it is) "I better get back to the stage. I have to take some things down."

"Okay then"

"Bye!"

At the stage

Sakura put away the sound and equipments away along with Taro and Jiro

'That was amazing Sakura-chan" Said Jiro

"Oh thanks Jiro-kun" Sakura blushed

"Hey maybe if you want we can go around and look around?"

"Maybe not. My vocals are really sore"

"I can tell. Ja ne then"

"Ja"

Sakura was in deep thought. The last song…why did she sing it? It was so strange…it revolved around…him…she was so in deep thinking she bumped into someone…a certain someone….

"Oh sorry I"

"Hn"

"Sasuke! Gomen!" Sakura said

"Whatever"

So now since they were there Why not do something!

"Going home?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'll walk you"

'WHAT!' Sakura thought. THE Uchiha Sasuke walking wither? Someone pinch her…or not…

"Sure go for it"

It was silent for a while until Sasuke broke the ice

"Nice performance"

"Oh thanks"

It was silent again. Finally they got to Sakura's house

"Uh thanks for the walk"

"Hn"

"I see…good night then" just Sakura was about to open the door, Sasuke grabbed her wrist "What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura asked in annoyance

"That…guy…the one play guitar…"

"Jiro-Kun? What about him?"

"You like him do you?"

"Of course" Sakura's cheeks were pink

"I'm not going to even bother asking…." With that Sasuke flicked her wrist and walked away.

'I hurt Sasuke…very much' Sakura thought as a tear came out…

'Sakura caused me pain…'

MN: That's the second part...the third will come soon….


	3. Everytime

Well this is the last part…Enjoy!

Don't own Naruto or lyrics mentioned…(sigh) Life sucks…

Readers: Finally we all agree on one thing: Life sucks

MN: good…

Happy late Turkey Day to those in the US of A!

Well ever since Sasuke jumped to conclusions thinking Sakura liked Jiro he became even colder and selfish or in other words back to himself when he and his team were genin but ten times worser. (OMG! THE WORLD'S ENDING! RUNNNNNNNNN!)

And Sakura? Well read chapter two please! I beg of you…Ahem…

So tonight is the night Sakura performs at the Kohona Karaoke bar. It was guest night so Sakura was the guest.

"Ready Sakura?" Jiro asked

"Of course Jiro-kun!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air. Inner Sakura was cheering madly

So it was show time and of course some of Sakura's friends and Senseis aka The fifth and Kakashi but of course Sasuke wasn't there She had heard from Tsunade that Sasuke's ANBU team are doing a S ranked mission which will last how many days or weeks Whatever!

"Hey people of Konoha! Thanks for coming and uh enjoy the show!"

Cheers came etc…we all know!

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

_Chorus:_  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

_Chorus_

_Repeat chorus_  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

"Thank You!" Sakura called and got off stage.

"That was good" Said Jiro

"Thanks" Sakura smiled

As soon as Sakura was about to leave a mysterious man came up to her and Jiro. He has a black hat covering his fave and a long black coat.

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"I've been hearing you sing for quite some time…you sing really good"

Sakura blushed "Arigato"

"If you're interested…how about we give you a record deal?" MM said (Mysterious Man)

"Thanks but-"

"Oh come on! I came to every performance and I notice you sing in only small places. If you have a record deal you'll be known so care to give it a try?"

"Well uh…I'll think about it…"

"Good. Here…" The MM gave Sakura

"Uh...thanks…."

"By the way I'm Haru. Mikaru Haru. See me next week in here for your decision" He bowed and walked away

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure…"

So Sakura went to the ramen place to get a bite to eat and to read the contract

In the ramen place…

Sakura read the contents even the fine print. It seemed fair but on the last page it said the following…

"If you are to sign this contract you will never come back to your hometown"

Sakura gasped. This wasn't good…She can't leave Kohona. Kohona was her hometown! Everyone she knew was IN Kohona, all her friends' and…him…So Sakura lost her appetite and left the ramen place

Sakura got home and as she went into her room (She lives by herself) she was crying. She didn't want to leave! But she wanted to be well known! But she didn't want to leave Sasuke and not having him know her feelings. Thinking about him made her cry even more. Her feelings are getting crystal clear. She was falling for him again 6 years ago! Thinking about his mission made her worry. She was afraid. Afraid that Sasuke would die or go missing. She wanted him to come back no harm done to him.

She also knew that Jiro was a friend. A close friend and no romantic feelings. She felt stupid of what said to Sasuke a year ago. If she returned her feelings for him, if she didn't say she didn't love him they'd be together right now but she was stupid. The real reason why Sakura said she didn't love him anymore was that was afraid. Afraid that Sasuke would use her, be cold hearted to her and that he'll reject her. Sakura promised that when Sasuke came back she'd confess her real feelings. But she was afraid…

Afraid that Sasuke would reject her and leave her…but how she knows he'll reject her? Well she'll confess and get an answer.

The next day…

Sakura went to the hospital with bag in tote plus the contract. She sighed as she checks in, and got her clipboard…HOLY! There were many patients. But the names were familiar. Wait! These were the names from Sasuke's ANBU team! What happened out there? Sighing again she went to the rooms and started her work

Later on…

She healed one third of the ANBU team. Turns out they were attacked by unknown force but made it. They already reported this to Tsunade. So reading the last patient she froze. There on the paper was the name Uchiha Sasuke! She was supposed to heal Sasuke! This was the perfect chance to confess! So going into his room she gasped.

There laid Sasuke in bed looking all…broken. Sakura read her readings. It said that Sasuke suffered the most damage. Broken bones, dislocated shoulder, and a big gash on his forehead. She was going to need a lot of Charka and she used most of it today but she can do it! After all she can heal 50 or more people in a day. When she saw Sasuke's face she almost had tears in her eyes. Seeing Sasuke like this made her heart ache. So she got to work. She focused her charka on the dislocated shoulder. Soft blue charka came from her fingers and encircled his shoulder so it can go to where it was. Next she focused on her the broken bones. More Charka came from her hands and the charka went to the bones placing them where to needed to go. After the bones were done she easily concentrated the charka on his forehead. It took an hour to finish the procedure

'Guess I can't tell how I feel about Sasuke' Sakura sadly thought. As she was about to leave Sasuke grunted and woke up! (Wow…NOT!)

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…"

Those two stared into each other's eyes for a while and Sasuke broke the silence

"Thanks"

"Ah No problem"

It was silent yet again

"Sasuke I"

"Don't bother"

"What? I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say"

"I'm know you're going to say how you fell about me" Sasuke said quietly

"B-But how?"

"Call an instinct...And you know what? Just forget about it…I wish you'd just leave..in fact I wish I never was your teammate…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura stammered "Fine then…but do one thing for me then"

"What?"

"Come to my performance on Wednesday"

"Hn"

"Fine then" Sakura slammed the door. Ouch…

For the rest of the day Sakura did was heal. At the end of the day she was tired and went home. She took out a pen and slowly signed her name on the contract.

Two days later…

Sakura was performing at a hotel. She, Jiro and Taro were getting ready

"Ready Sakura?" Jiro asked

"I'm fine" Sakura smiled. She was hoping that Sasuke was coming. So she got ready. Got on stage blah blah blah… and scanned her eyes for Sasuke. Surprisingly he was there!

"Hey there! Before I start singing…I want to make an announcement…" Whispers and murmurs were heard

"I'll be going to the thunder country to be doing a record deal…so this is my last performance here in Kohona!" Clips and cheers were heard and Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was shocked and confused.

"So here is my last song…dedicated to a friend of mine…"

Notice me  
take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

The song ended and many cheers and claps were heard again…

Sakura looked at Sasuke for the last time and got off the stage. As she got off the MM was there!

"I see you have made your decision…"

"Y-Yes…Here" Sakura gave him the contract.

"Ah good…we'll leave in two days" He bowed and left

Two days later…

Sakura had a little party from her friends giving her the good luck and support and Tsunade cried but told her good luck as well. Jiro and Taro said it was good working with her and wished her luck as well.

So Sakura packed her belongings and looked back. She was going to miss this place. Sighing she took her suitcases and went to the hotel where the MM was.

"Good…let's be on our way now…" MM said.

As Sakura and the MM were going towards the Kohona gates someone was there…It was Sasuke

"What? Who are you?" the MM said

"I'd like to chat with Sakura for a few minutes" Sasuke said coolly

"Forget it! We're wasting time, let's go Sakura" The MM grabbed her arm but Sasuke knocked him out.

"Sasuke! What are doing?"

"Preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life" he stated

"Well I'm not making any mistakes here" Sakura was about to pick up the MM and be on her way when Sasuke grabbed and encircled her in an embrace.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Let me go!"

"Don't leave"

"What?"

"Don't leave Sakura…I want you to stay"

"What are you trying to get Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura growled

"Look I'm sorry for being a jerk to you at the hospital but-" Sakura cut off Sasuke

"So? What you said can't be changed you wished that I would just leave so I'm doing you a favor" Sakura yelled

"Look I really didn't mean to say that to you…I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm leaving. Good luck with your life Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura escaped his embraced, collected her belongs, grabbed the MM and was about to go when Sasuke uttered 3 words…

I

Love

You

Sakura just ignored him. Sasuke loved her? This has to got to be an illusion. She still kept on

"SAKURA! I REALLY LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE!" (O.Ome in shock for typing this)

This caused Sakura to stop and look back. Sasuke looking at her with a longing look. Sakura felt tears coming through. She drops her stuff plus the MM and ran over to hug Sasuke. Sasuke in shock mode returned the hug.

"Sasuke…I love you too…I don't want to leave you ever" Sakura cried.

They stayed like this for a while and the MM was still knocked out. Sakura went over to the MM, looked for the contract and with a kunai ripped and broke it…Sakura smiled and Sasuke and hand and hand went back…along with Sakura's stuff…

MN: that was good…but no kiss! Oh well…


End file.
